


Shoulder Wars

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day five swimming/hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 5 | SwimmingThe paladins finally get to test out the pool.





	Shoulder Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of goes along with Hunk’s Taste Testers but it's no big deal if you skip that one.

Free time was something the paladins never really took full advantage of. In the past, before Voltron, they probably would’ve gone out with friends or family. They’d go see a movie or even just sit around and enjoy a good book. Now? Now, free time was just another excuse to do more work.

  
Keith rolled out of the way as Hunk sent a shot from his bayard arching towards his chest. Soft curses rolled past his tongue as he quickly pushed himself back to his feet. A second’s hesitation would have sent him flying into the nearest wall.

This was Keith’s idea of spending his free time. He’d beat out the lasting effects of adrenaline from a tough battle or the frustrations from one of his and Lance’s fights. Usually, he’d be alone or with Shiro though. Hunk joining him was something a bit new.

“Nice job, big man!” Keith praised as he ran across the training deck. “But you have to be faster than that!”

Hunk normally spent his free time cooking for himself or the rest of the team on his free time. He'd have some helpers too once and awhile. Keith had found him and Shiro making popsicles the other day.

The rare times the yellow paladin wasn’t in the kitchen, he’d be in the hangar working on some fixes on broken equipment. Lately, he had been spending time with Keith in the training deck. The yellow paladin wanted to get stronger, wanted to be able to fully protect his friends.

Keith was happy to help him with that.

The gun in Hunk’s hold sent off another arc of light, this time aimed not at Keith but the space he was about to run right into.

Another bout of swears left Keith’s lips and he quickly pulled up his shield to protect himself from the sudden hit.

Air knocked out of Keith’s chest as he went flying and his entire body slumped heavily against the wall he had been thrown into.

Hunk was at his side in a record-breaking tick.

“You okay?” A gentle hand pressed against Keith’s shoulder and the red paladin looked up, smiling. “I didn’t—”

“Hunk.” Keith reached out, patting the hand pressed to his shoulder. “I’m fine. You did awesome.”

A sigh whiffed past Hunk’s lips and the tension in his shoulders lessened slightly. “Thank god,” he breathed. “I didn’t see if you got your shield up in time or not.”

“I did. Don't worry about it.” Keith patted Hunk’s hand lightly. “Let's go another round and—”

The doors to the training deck opened suddenly and the two paladins looked up as they were quickly joined by another.

Shiro stepped in and neither red or yellow paladin could say they were surprised. Shiro either spent his free time looking through reports or sparring with Keith after all. Though, if the black paladin was planning to spar, he forgot something very important.

“Shiro.” Hunk looked his leader up and down. “Where're your clothes?”

A pair of black and gray swim trunks was all the black paladin wore as he made his way over to the red and yellow paladin. What really struck the pair as odd was the strange, plastic coating surrounding Shiro’s right hand.

“That’s enough training for today guys,” Shiro told them, choosing not to answer Hunk’s question. “We’re taking a break.”

“Shiro,” Keith started. “This is our break.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, I mean a real break. We’re going to sit back and have some fun today.”

“Does that fun have something to do with you in your swim trunks?”

The black paladin gave them a nod. “Boy’s get to your rooms and change.” Shiro beamed. “We’re going to the pool.”

-

The pool on the castle ship had never really been something the paladins got the chance to use. The last time was when Keith and Lance had gone to try it out the first time. Since then, the paladins were nothing but busy and unable to try it out again. This time though, there were no attacks to worry about and Coran was around to help them figure out how to get in the upside down pool.

  
Shiro sighed heavily as he sunk into the cool waters of the shallow end. His muscles relaxed with the water’s gentle touches to his stiff muscles and he made a mental note to stop by the pool after hard training sessions now and again.

Fingers smoothing up and down Shiro’s right arm suddenly and the black paladin popped an eye open to get a peek of who was touching him.

Of course, it was Keith. The red paladin had slid in by Shiro’s side and was carefully running his fingers over the plastic covering.

“Pidge whipped it up for me,” Shiro explained. “Didn’t really want to test if my arm’s waterproof or not, you know?”

Keith huffed. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Last thing we need is you getting deep-fried.” He wound his fingers with Shiro’s plastic coated ones. “Is it uncomfortable?”

Shiro shrugged. “Can’t complain.”

“Hey lovebirds!” Lance’s shout echoed loud and clear from the middle of the pool. He was buried in the pool water up to his chest and Pidge sat proudly on top of his shoulders. “Pidge and I challenge you to a shoulder war!”

Keith slunk down into the water, huffing into it and causing little bubbles to appear around his mouth.

Shiro chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Come on,” he urged. “We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“Fine,” Keith pushed himself behind Shiro. “But we better win.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shiro teased and Keith climbed up his back, settling on his shoulders a moment later.

They made their way to the other two paladins then and Hunk popped up from beneath the water between them.

“Okay!” the yellow paladin shouted. “Let's get this party started. I’m the ref so what I say goes, alright?”

The four paladins nodded.

“I want a clean fight so no fighting dirty or you're disqualified, got it?” He eyed Keith and Lance heavily until finally getting a nod. “Okay then. Last Group standing wins.”

“What do we win?” Pidge asked. “Bragging Rights?”

Lance perked up. “I'm cool with that.”

“No.” Hunk shook his head gave them each an evil, gut twisting smirk. “Winners get the last two space popsicles in the freezer.”

Fire blazed in the eyes of the four paladins and they each got into fighting stances. The battle was on.

Hunk waded to the pool’s edge and made a fake gun shot noise with his mouth, signaling the start of the battle.

The two teams charged, Pidge and Keith grabbing each other and trying to push the other into the water. Keith was stronger than Pidge significantly— the amount of training he did daily keeping him fit and strong. Pidge wasn't as strong but she was still no pushover and held her own against the red paladin quite well.

Still, it wasn't enough.

Keith pushed hard and Pidge lost her balance from the force of the red paladin’s push. She dangled to the side, Lance’s hold on her legs keeping her from falling into the water.

Shiro moved Keith closer to her and Keith tried to push the green paladin out of Lance’s weakening hold.

Excitement flared deep in the red and black paladins’ chests now. They were almost there. Just a little more and they’d—

Pidge reached out, her fingers sliding over Keith’s ribs and poking just below his right pectoral.

A choked laugh left Keith’s lips and Pidge took advantage of his sudden show of weakness. She pushed hard, sending Keith tumbling into the water.

“Team Pance wins!” Hunk cried off in the distance.

Pidge and Lance paused in their celebratory screaming to raise a brow at the yellow paladin. “Plance?” they questioned.

Hunk shrugged. “Faster to say than your whole names.”

“Eh, we’ll take it,” Lance hummed and he threw Pidge off his shoulders only to catch her a second later in his arms.

Pidge squealed in Lance’s arms as he spun her in a circle. Her and Lance’s laughter bubbled out around them, echoing across the rest of the pool.

Keith gasped as he broke from the pool’s surface and he rubbed carefully at where Pidge had poked him. “What the hell was that?” he swore.

“Well, you are ticklish there,” Shiro reminded.

“I know but how does Pidge?”

“Oh um—”

Pidge cackled from where Lance was still spinning her. “Shiro babbles about you and that kind of stuff all the time!” she shouted.

Keith sent a glare Shiro’s direction. “Is that so? What else do you talk about, Takashi?”

Shiro swallowed hard and held up his hands. “N— nothing bad, babe. Just that you um...are a little ticklish and are really cute when you uh— when you're reading.”

The red paladin flushed. “How am I—” He cleared his throat, a blush scattering across his nose. “Cute when I read?”

“You um…” Shiro rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. “You make these little facial expressions. You scrunch up your nose or stick your tongue out when something gross is happening.”

Keith bowed his head, burying it into his hands. “I'm never reading again,” he mumbled.

Shiro laughed at him gently before pulling his embarrassed boyfriend into his arms for a reassuring hug. “I love you,” he whispered.

Keith didn't answer.

“Babe?”

Nothing.

The black paladin picked Keith up and rubbed his cheek against Keith’s until he started to giggle. “Baaaabe,” he tried again.

“Okay! Okay!” Keith gasped and he reached out, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I can't hear you~”

Keith let out a dramatic sigh and peppered Shiro’s face with kisses. “I love you, Takashi,” he tried again, pressing one last kiss to Shiro’s brow.

Shiro grinned at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling. “Love you too,” he said again and he dragged Keith in for a deep kiss, ignoring the frantic clicks from the other paladin’s space cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
